


Proposals

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Marianne has arrived with proposals. She may also leave with one.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund
Kudos: 49
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, Jan 4/We're just two lost souls/Swimming in a fish bowl

Dimitri would never have said that Marianne was the type of woman who lit up a room with her mere presence. At the monastery, she'd been a comforting presence, even with her attempts to blend into the furniture and pillars and not be noticed. 

He'd always noticed her, though he was sure that she knew that. 

However, the woman in front of him, fresh off her pegasus with what had to be three quires of pages from Margrave Edmund, certainly... lit a spark that threatened a flame. 

"You're staring," Marianne said softly. "Is my hair...?" 

"No, ah, I must apologize..." Dimitri stammered a few more things, mostly that her hair was perhaps a bit windswept but that was quite fine and expected and-- 

"I should probably-" 

"Make yourself comfortable?" Dimitri offered. His study was furnished well enough, with chairs for guests, a table for tea and snacks, which he should probably promptly request, and... 

"If you'd like that," Marianne said softly before looking around and, carefully, choosing a seat. 

Dimitri set the pages he was still roughly clutching on his desk and made for the corridor to see about tea. Somehow he managed the request, unsure where he'd lost his tongue all of a sudden. He'd always noticed Marianne and had grown fond of her, but this was simply ridiculous. 

"Tea is on its way," he managed when he returned. Marianne had her legs stretched out, the bare skin of her thighs between riding leggings and skirt catching his attention for far too long of a moment. 

"Thank you," she replied. "It's good to see you, Dimitri." 

Her smile lit up the room, Dimitri was sure of it. Especially because he knew it was for him alone. 

"It's good to see you as well," Dimitri replied as he sat in a chair opposing her, a small table between them. "Will you be staying until I can properly respond to those proposals?" 

A steep request, Dimitri knew. He'd been expecting those pages, but he hadn't been expecting Marianne with them. 

"If you would have me?" Marianne replied. "There are some things I should like to do here, if it's not too much of a burden." 

"It most certainly is not. Whatever you need..." Dimitri spoke quickly, but he meant it. "I will gladly have you. Ah..." 

That had not come out quite as intended, and yet-- 

Marianne laughed, bringing a hand up to hide her mirth. "You're still very forward." 

"I didn't mean..." 

"I think you did," Marianne replied without an bit of hesitation or upset. "You've been staring." 

"You're beautiful." 

"I'll never understand why you think so, but... I'm pleased that you do. If..." Now she cast her gaze down, and a blush rose in her cheeks. 

"We can spend a bit of time together, when I am not arguing with advisors and councilors, that is?" Dimitri questioned. He did not doubt her answer, though he still waited for it. 

"I'd like that." 

And then he might need to see about adding a proposal of his own to his response to Margrave Edmund. 

He was fairly sure they'd all like that.


End file.
